


When I Say Jump

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Groping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Benford and his cabinet have learned a thing or two from their predecessors. This does not bode well for one DSO agent.Based on a prompt from my curiouscat!
Relationships: Adam Benford/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	When I Say Jump

"So, Agent Kennedy, we'll be going over the evacuation routes one more time this weekend. I expect you here by 8 am sharp, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Leon nodded his head, looking down at the paperwork spread out on the desk.

"Oh," President Benford waved his hand. "I told you to call me Adam." 

"Adam. I'll see you on Saturday." 

"Good." Benford smiled kindly. "Most of the staff have the weekend off, so you'll have to let yourself in."

Leon gave him another nod before heading out of the oval office. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked, looking down at the ground to keep from engaging any of the staff. Tomorrow was his day off, and he was hoping to go home and drink himself into a stupor before he had to come back and work on the doomsday plans.  
There was a part of him that was grateful, though. President Benford was less seedy than the previous cabinet, and he didn't pry into Leon's life as much. Or… other things. The last president had made it a point to keep him on a short leash. It had been humiliating, being made to heel at the president's side wherever he went. Worse than that was the attention. He winced at the thought, shrinking in on himself. Part of the reason that he stuck to himself around the staff, tried to be as unseen as possible, was that they all knew how he was treated. 

The previous president had charmed him at first, calling him sweet little nicknames that he'd thought had been part of his southern hospitality. Then, the drawl in his voice had gotten deeper as he spoke. Comments about Leon's clothes, his body, his hair. Touches that lingered a little too long, slid a little too far up his leg. Fingers flicking at his bangs, brushing against his cheeks. It had come to a head when he'd made a complaint, hoping to keep it anonymous. That had been a fool's hope, it seemed. The president had been enraged, calling him a slut and a whore for "airing dirty laundry" and "trying to destroy his reputation".  
Before that day, Leon hadn't really understood what it felt like to be a rat in a trap. He'd been in shit situations, dealt with impossible odds, but there had always been a plan, always been hope. That day, there was only fear. He could overpower the man before him, make his escape, but… he was the president. Leon was no one, a fact that the man had pointed out several times. He had repeated it when he'd grabbed onto a fistful of blond hair, dragging his agent closer. Said it again when he had pulled both leather jacket and shirt off, not bothering with the buttons. Leon's pants had been shoved down to his knees, and he was barely aware enough to brace himself on the desk when he was shoved down over the top of it. His mind had escaped, shut down in order to spare him as much as it could. He could still feel the pain of being fucked without lube, could still hear the muttered insults and profanities groaned into his ear, but everything was through a fog. 

After that, some of the cabinet members had joined in by getting handsy or whispering inappropriate little secrets in his ear. They started out small, just like their leader. Then, if had escalated until Leon found himself held on his knees in a pentagon bathroom, gagging around an old man's cock. They made it clear that he was nothing more than stress relief, disregarded his career, and dehumanized him on the regular.  
The new cabinet members had no idea that he had been accustomed to that type of treatment.

He wanted to keep it that way. 

Benford was kind. He didn't yell or throw things, no outbursts of anger. His cabinet was dignified, all of them. It was a nice change of pace. Leon felt more at ease in the white house than he ever had before. The staff would still gossip, and they were irritating, but he didn't have to be scared of coming into work anymore. He didn't have to live in constant fear of one of the most powerful men in the world. He was able to let his guard down. 

And he did. He spent his day off lounging on his couch, eating take out and drinking beer. He'd put on sweats to answer the door, but had quickly discarded them in favor of a comfy t-shirt and boxers. It was a miracle that his anxiety held back long enough for him to enjoy the show he was watching. He briefly wondered if Benford would turn out to be just as cruel as his predecessor, but he shoved that thought back down. He would be fine. Everything would be fine.  
Benford was a good man. He was kind, he treated everyone with respect, he was a father and husband. He wouldn't do something like that. 

The grounds we're almost ghostly quiet as he entered, giving his badge to the security guard. She buzzed him through after a moment, handing it back over. It took another few security checks before he made it to the oval office. Benford was already sitting at his desk. He was typing on a laptop, but looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Good morning, Leon. Sleep well? Come in, sit down, take your coat off."

"Morning. I did." Leon sat down in one of the chairs. He fidgeted a bit, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket before obeying and setting it aside. "Uh, I've been thinking about the evacuation routes." He looked up. "I think they're great, but they don't account for too many obstacles, what if-"

"Come over here and show me." Benford said, wheeling his chair back from the desk. Leon got up, coming around the desk. He looked down at the map on the tabletop.

"So here, and here." He pointed. "There's bridges. If they are structurally damaged, they could cut off the routes. We need a back up, preferably one without a bridge." 

"What do you suggest?" Benford leaned back to adjust his glasses.

"Going down 45th instead of 43rd here, and then taking the highway north." Leon drew up some notes in the margin, jumping when he felt a hand settle on his lower back. He bit his lip hard, heart beating loudly in his ear. "Sir?"

"Call me Adam. Tell me about the others."

"Adam." Leon pointed at the map, cringing at how badly his hands shook. "The southern route. Instead of Maple Avenue, take Pine. It has a roundabout, so that will help with some traffic." He stopped again when the hand moved down, skimming over his butt to squeeze his thigh.

"And the western route?" 

"No issues, sir- Adam." Leon straightened up, staring straight ahead. His eyes closed when he felt nails dig into him, squeezing his ass roughly. 

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Benford seemed to be talking about more than just Leon's report. He took hold of the belt loops on tight gray slacks, dragging the agent backward and forcing him to sit in his lap. 

"President Benford, this is inapro-"

"Oh, hush." Benford covered Leon's mouth. "I heard all about your escapades with the last president. Truth be told, I'm almost sorry that I didn't take advantage sooner."

"No-"

"Sh." Benford held on tighter. "Now, you're going to get up and lay down over the desk, facing the door. Am I clear?"

Leon shook his head, struggling weakly. He gasped, eyes going wide, when a cruel hand squeezed his balls and twisted.

"I said, am I clear?" Benford whispered. He uncovered Leon's mouth slowly.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good."

Leon fell to the floor with a hard shove, bracing himself on his hands and knees. Between panicked breaths, he managed to get up, laying down on the desk. The map rested beneath him, crinkling slightly from the disturbance. His face turned to one side, staring into nothing as he felt hands undo his belt and pull on his slacks. It hurt a lot, to be so wrong, to have misjudged someone so easily. He'd wanted Benford to be different, and ended up projecting virtue where none existed. It was a mistake he vowed not to make again. 

"Yeah, heard you would bend right over for him-"

Leon closed his eyes and grit his teeth, biting down a sob when his briefs were pushed down to his ankles. When he'd been assigned as the president's personal aid, he'd hoped it was a chance to make the world better, to help stop bioterrorism on a larger scale. He hadn't wanted the humiliation and betrayal of trust that was thrust upon him.  
His already cynical view of the world tanked further, and he began thinking about which bottle he'd drown himself in when he got home. 

"They were right, you know." Benford said, fingers tracing and touching the swell of Leon's ass. "Pay attention." He chided.

"S-sir." Leon flinched when he was spanked as punishment, his fingers digging into the edge of the desk. 

"Too pretty for your own good. A little thing like you shouldn't be out in the field fighting monsters." Benford fussed with his own pants. "You should be here, keeping my cock warm."

Leon didn't reply, trying to steady his breathing when he felt cold lube smear against him. It was the smallest kindness, that Benford didn't take him dry as his predecessor had. It still hurt, he was still unprepared for the stretch and the awful burn behind it. Moving one hand from his death grip on the desk, he bit down on his wrist to stop the pained cry threatening to escape him.  
Without reprieve, Benford began to fuck him, holding onto his hips with a vice-like grip. Leon bit down harder, cursing himself when he felt tears run down his cheeks. 

"Hello?"

Benford was on the phone, nonchalant about the repercussions of being caught balls-deep in his security aid. He was talking about a dinner party, plans he'd made. Leon blinked slowly, trying to retreat into his own head, but a hard thrust that jarred him against the desk brought him swiftly back into the present. His gasp was muffled by his hand, but Benford still heard. He squeezed Leon's hip, but continued his conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then. Bye." The phone hit the cradle with an audible click. "So you do like it." Benford teased. He grabbed Leon's hips again, this time with bruising pressure, and began slamming into him. 

"No- no, stop, Adam, please." Leon broke down, cringing when his voice cracked and broke. He couldn't stop the tears, and his chest felt like it was on fire from holding back his sobs. The old man managed to punch a cry out of him when he hit sensitive nerves dead on, sending horrible pleasure up and down his spine. 

"Knew as soon as I saw you. I could tell exactly what you were good for." He grunted, amused by how Leon tensed up when he sunk in just right. "Aid to the president…" he scoffed. "Bureaucratic nonsense. You're the cabinet's whore, is what you are."

"Stop. Please, Adam." Leon begged. He flinched at how rough his own voice was, like someone had taken sandpaper to his throat. "Adam, please, this isn't- Ah!" He cried out as he was slammed harder against the desk. "I don't want this, please."

"Really?" Benford asked. He reached between spread legs, wrapping his hand around Leon's dick, hard and aching. Traitorously, it jumped in his hand.  
"You don't want it?"

"Stop." Leon said again, feeling more tears escape him. He closed his eyes, hiding his face as Benford began to stroke him, pinching and pulling at the head of his dick. It felt good in the most stomach-churning way, and Leon swore he would puke when this was over. Combined with the way he was stretched out on the man's cock, he didn't stand much of a chance. It only took a few minutes for Benford to force an orgasm out of him, and a few minutes more for the commander in chief to follow suit. 

"Good, Leon." He said, voice like a knife in the gut. "I expect you to report to me daily, and I'll decide whether or not your services are required."

Leon clenched his jaw when wrinkled hands pulled his pants and underwear back into place. He pushed himself away from the desk, stumbling slightly. His hands fumbled with his belt, and he grabbed his jacket before pushing his way out of the oval office and to the nearest bathroom. Collapsing on the floor, he dry heaved into the toilet, the sound breaking up his crying. _Pathetic._ He chastised himself. He had too much faith in others, trusted too easily. This was where it got him.  
The sound of the door opening barely moved him from his feeble state, too emotionally compromised to hear the alarm bells going off at the back of his skull.

"Ah, Agent Kennedy, just the man I wanted to see."  
The secretary of defense stood in front of him, looking down on him with a clinical gaze.  
"C'mon, up on your knees, you know the drill. Or, so I've been told."

Leon bit back another sob. He pushed himself upright, trying to seek out some mercy in the man's face. There was none to be found, only calculated interest and arousal. A thumb brushed his cheek, smearing the tear tracks there.

"Such a pretty little thing." The man crooned. "Why are you crying? Finally realized your place here?" He unzipped his pants, freeing his cock from the fabric. "Don't worry, I'll teach you to love it."

"Please, don't." Leon shut his eyes, feeling grossly warm skin rub over his cheeks and lips. 

"Open." The man ordered, sliding his dick over blond stubble. He chuckled when Leon obeyed, slow and reluctant. "There's a good boy." He thrust in brutally, grabbing a fistful of Leon's hair to hold him in place as he choked and gagged. 

"Nuh- mm-" Leon pushed at the secretary, trying to get away. He cried out as best he could when his hair was yanked on, reminding him of what the man wanted. With a defeated, muffled sob, he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue. As degrading as it was to give a blowjob in a bathroom stall, at least he could say it was in the white house. That had to count for something.  
Leon counted on this being over quickly, counted on making his escape and not coming back until he had to. Maybe he'd even call in sick. He'd probably have to, if he drank half as much as he wanted. Anything to get a reprieve, to get away from wandering hands and barbed words. 

The secretary didn't last much longer than Benford, coming on Leon's face with a loud groan. The unexpected facial made him jump, digging his nails into his palms. 

"I expect to see you like this more often." The man said, taking in the sight as he zipped himself up. "Nice to meet you, Agent Kennedy." 

"Fuck you." Leon whispered after him. On unsteady legs, he went to the sink, scrubbing at his face to get the cum and tears off. "Fuck you, and fuck Benford, and fuck the DSO, and-" he broke off, gripping the edge of the sink. "And- and fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair  
> I mostly talk about filthy headcannons and upcoming fics! In the future, I'd like to do polls about pairings and kinks, so come join me!
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus
> 
> Please note, I am in the middle of moving, so updates and fills for prompts will be slow


End file.
